You really are just normal boys
by DanniLoves1D
Summary: Lauren meets One Direction with her friend whos a massive fan but Lauren doesn't like them can they make her change her mind


I was walking through town with my best friend Amy. We were walking towards HMV. "Amy the only reason you want to go into HMV is for One Direction posters" I said. "So what if it is just because you don't like them does not mean I can't" Amy said. She was right I don't like them well I don't hate them I'm just not a massive fan. We got to HMV and Amy ran straight over to the posters and screamed. "Lauren look at Harry you can't tell me you don't think he's fit" Amy said pointing to Harry on the poster. She was right though I guess Harry is fit well they all are. "So who do you like then Amy" I asked. I kind of already knew who she would say. "Niall he's lovely I love his accent because he's Irish and I am going to marry him" Amy said. Amy thinks she is either going to marry Niall or Justin Bieber which she has no chance with. We walked out the shop because it turned out Amy already had the One Direction poster she has everyone thats out her bedroom walls are covered in posters.

We were still walking through town. Then we heard a lot of screaming. I guess a celebrity is here as it is London but I know its no one I like as I would of known. Well I love JLS but they are in Newcastle. "Come on lets go see who it is" Amy said. I frowned at her but she still went and because I'm her best friend I kind of have to. As we walked the screams stopped I guess the person had gone. So we walked to the tube station but because of the girls it would of been busy so we took a short cut down an alley. We saw these five lads who had sunglasses and hoods on. "Lets turn back" Amy said. Amy is such a wimp so I linked my arm with hers and dragged her along. The lads were looking at us and Amy grabbed onto my arm really tightly and I laughed at her. We walked past the boys and one of them tapped Amy on the shoulder. and she turned round and kicked him in his lower area. Then the other four boys took off their sunglasses and took down their hoods. I stood there in shock as One Direction were stood there. Amy took one look at them and fainted. I guess Harry tapped Amy on the shoulder because he knew she was a fan as she was wearing a One Direction hoddie. I bent down to Amy. "Sorry are you ok Amy just did what she's been taught to do with strangers" I said. "Well were not strangers" One of them said I think it was Louis. "Amy wake up" I said. I shook her and she still didn't wake up. "Is she ok" Niall asked. "Yeah she will be fine I know what will wake her up" I said. I shook her again but she didn't wake up. "Amy Ryan has ripped your One Direction poster in half" I said and as soon as I said that she woke up. "What happened" Amy said. "Um well you kicked Harry in his lower area then fainted" I said looking at Harry who was still in a lot of pain. Amy looked at One Direction in shock like she was dreaming. She stood up and went bright red. "Sorry Harry I wouldn't of done what I did if I'd of known who you were" Amy said going more red. We heard the screaming girls again I guess they have found were One Direction are. "Boys we are going to have to run and girls you are going to have to run with us if they fans see you they will go mad" Liam said. We all ran and the fans were following us.

We were still running. "We are going to have to split" Zayn said. Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me with him to make sure that I'd run with him. To be honest I had no idea why Amy and I had to run with them but Amy wasn't complaining. She ran with Niall, Liam and Zayn I wasn't suprised as she likes Niall. So I ran with Harry and Louis and Harry still had hold of my arm I didn't mind. Then these girls were behind us they saw Harry had hold of my arm and one of them chucked a bottle at me. I stopped running and turned round. "Oi bitch I don't care who you are I will hurt you" I said. The girl looked at me and laughed. "Lauren leave it we have to run" Harry said. I went to go over to her but Harry pulled me away and we carried on running until we got to the studio that they were at. "Where have you been" Liam asked. "Lauren nearly got into a fight with a fan" Louis said. "Bitch through a bottle at me" I said. I looked at Amy and she was talking to Niall. "I wouldn't mess with the fans they can be very nasty" Zayn said. "I wouldn't mess with Lauren she can be very nasty" Amy said. I still can't believe i'm in a room with One Direction. I just hope Amy hasn't told Niall, Liam and Zayn i'm not actually a fan. I don't hate them I'm just not a fan like on the X Factor Amy voted for them everyweek but I voted for Matt Cardle. I've only seen One Direction for like an hour and I've already changed my opinion of them and I must admit they are much fitter in person.

_**Hey this is my new fanfic I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think I want to know whether to carry on or not thank you :) xxxx**_


End file.
